Equestria Girlstale: Discordvania
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Second book! yay (BTW, read first book first, also, my mom won't let me have characters smoke, whatsoever, so I am kinda stuck on that note) This is based mostly with Flowey and Discord. Discord is like a father for Fluttershy, and Dads, towards boyfriends... NOT GOOD! Enjoy, no vague flames (like, this sucks, tell me WHY IT SUCKS)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well here it is, I wonder who this friend is anyway" Flowey said out loud before knocking on the door gently. Fluttershy answered, giving a calm smile to the robot. "Come in, we're havng Tuesday tea, I hope that you and my friend can get aquainted" she said calmly before letting him in. Flowey saw someone sitting in a seat across from Fluttershy's couch. His skin was a greyish brown, and his hair a darker shade of that same color. His eyes were most peculiar though, the background was yellow, and the pupils were red. He smiled at Flowey, a small fang showing. His eyes were daggers until Fluttershy came in **(A/N: I am a Fluttercord fan, but in this book only, I am making Discord... a father figure... I'M SO SORRY! T_T *Sniff* I am sad)**. "Why Fluttershy, I didn't know you had a... boyfriend" he squinted at Flowey angrily when he said 'Boyfriend'. "Oh, um, I was just going to tell you that as we were having Tuesday Tea. Flowey, this is my good friend Discord, and Discord, this is my... O/ / / /O boyfriend, Flowey" Fluttershy blushed as she spoke. "Oh, really, well then, may I talk with him" Discord asked. "Of course, anything for my two friends to get to know each other" Fluttershy cheered softly, oblivious to what was going on. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy, we'll be back in a moment" Discord smiled cheerully before walking into the backyard and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "No, you listen here, if you kiss her, or even hold her hand, you are dead" he threatened. "Yes, mister Discord sir" Flowey yelped. Did he really just say that? He could beat him easily... but then Fluttershy would be upset. He started hating having a soul for that fact. That he could feel love, made him hate it, but love it all the same. Then it rained. As it did so, Flowey swore he smelled cotton candy and chocolate milk but shrugged it off and walked in.

Sugarcube Corner, aka Pinkie's home: "OH MY SWEET CELESTIA! IT'S RAINING CHOCOLATE MILK" Pinkie squealed, looking up and opening her mouth to collect the brown drink that fell in small droplets. Sans watched from the sidelines, in awe of how happy she could be when her own twin is in an insane asylum ward for nearly killing her best friend. How could she stay so positive? He sure couldn't. As he thought about this, he nodded off multiple times, straining himself to stay awake. He hadn't slept ALL night. Papyrus saw this and walked up to him. "Brother, are you alright, you seem... more tired than usual" he asked. Sans turned to him and smiled, tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I-I'm fine, just a little tired, nothing more, I just couldn't sleep" Sans responded as he looked down. He knew feeling like this was simply part of his soul being nearly shattered, so he felt less, caring, but also, less loved. He knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help believing that small part of his mind screaming, no one cares. He just turned his head to the ground and the waterworks came. He curled up, his head into his knees, and sobbed. This was the first time it's happened like this... he didn't care much for it, but it was a load off what felt like 20 tons. "Uhh... Sans, really, are you okay, you don't seem fine... " Papyrus added. "You won't know what it's like, so why bother, you won't remember..." Sans only kept crying after this. "Actually, I do remember, the resets, they're vague, like dreams, but I... I know they exist" Sans froze after what he heard come from his brother's mouth. He... remembered the resets? No, that couldn't be possible... but Sans couldn't take any chances. "What... do you mean... you know... why... didn't you tell... me" Sans asked in between sobs. "I mean I know... I just wanted to fake it so you won't be upset... I knew that you knew of the resets as well... why don't you understand that just giving up won't do anyone any good, Sans... it hurts us when you do" Papyrus explained as Sans soon hugged him. They both knew, which meant Sans had someone who understood. Then he remembered that it was raining. "Hey, how is it raining this stuff" Sans asked himself as he saw the clouds raining them. They were pink. "Cotton... Candy... why" he asked himself again before falling asleep.

Fluttershy's cottage: Flowey sat there, teacup in his shaking hand. The house was spinning, and yet they could still sit. It was unnerving. Was Discord doing that? He knew he was a science teacher, but anti gravity is way out of anyone's league. Flowey didn't like any of this, but Fluttershy seemed to enjoy it, so, why not. His tea splashed in his face as Discord smirked. Flowey just smiled, trying to stay calm. "Yeah, that's just what I needed, a perfect refresher" he said cheerfully, trying to hold back rage. "So, what is it like where you used to live" Discord asked. "Uhhh, nice, I guess... Not much happens, ugh" he couldn't even finish his sentence, the house's spinning made him too nauseous to speak. He couldn't go outside, he would fall. "Is this... normal" Flowey asked. "Mmm hmm, sometimes we go to the ocean, or even space sometimes, but this one brings back memories" Fluttershy chirped. Space? THE OCEAN!? None of this made a lick of sense to the once flower now android. "HOW!? AND WHY" he yelped. "Magic" was all Discord said. "NO MAGIC CAN DO THIS! NOT A SINGLE ONE" Flowey screamed. "Oh, then you must not know of chaos based magic, must only be from equestria" Discord explained as Flowey only heard half of it. He was too dizzy to understand **(A/N: quick headcannon about Flowey. The only time he ever moved was when he did it himself, from being a flower for so long, in time, he ended up getting motion sickness easily, I hope that made since)**. "Heh, I'm going to be... right... back" he tried getting up, he managed to slightly as he walked around the building, getting used to it. He slowly walked over to the kitchen, which had one, large window as he sat on the floor, staring outside. "Just, stare out the windo- urk" he swore the house picked up speed as he looked away from the window to see Discord shrugging playfully. Flowey kept his arms across his 'stomach' to keep anything down as he just stared out the window. It was raining chocolate milk, from cotton candy clouds. The thought of simply looking at them didn't help whatsoever. he quickly turned on a small fan and placed it infront of him. "There" he whispered before enoying the small, cold breeze. He sighed before getting up and trying to walk again in the spinning house. He stumbled multiple times before managing to sit down, petting a rabbit, who was glaring at Discord. "Heh, you too, huh" Flowey asked. The rabbit nodded, crossing it's paws. Flowey kept petting the rabbit, who curled up to sleep. "Oh, I see you've met Angel. Isn't he sweet" Fluttershy chirped. Flowey smiled, winked, and nodded. "Yeah" he said happily.

Sugar cube corner- pinkie pie's house: "OH MY GOSH! ALL THE ORDERS! BUISNESS IS BOOMING" Pinkie cheered as she shoved a few cupcakes in the oven with one foot and mixing batter with her hands, pouring milk by grabbing the gallon's handle with her mouth. "This is amazing how humans will come by the door simply by writing something down and placing it outside the window" Toriel smiled as the people came walking in, all smiling and chatting the days away. "Baked goods are always a way to break the ice, right Tori" Pinkie chirped. Toriel nodded, placing a small pie in the oven. Almost everyone had ordered Toriel's officially famous Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. They kept up the baking, swiftly mixing batter, serving, and smiling all the while. Pinkie hummed while she kept baking. "Oh no, Pinkie, we're out of sugar" Toriel said while Pinkie froze. "Then I'll get some" she chirped. In about 5 seconds, she came back with multiple bags of sugar. "How did you do that" Toriel said in awe. "She's pinkie, and Pinkie... has her ways" a girl with yellow skin and orange, sort of curly hair said, eating a carrot cake. A Mint green girl with the same colored hair nodded as she sat beside a cream colored girl with navy and pink hair in a similer style as the one eating carrot cake. "Yes, Carrot top, and yes Lyra and Bonbon" Pinkie chirped as she kept getting everyone's order perfectly, a strange glow emitting from her entire body. Her hair grew into a long ponytail as two pony ears appeared on her head, her original ears dissapearing. Toriel kept working, in slight shock of what just happened. She made a mental note to remember that later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweet Apple Acres: "Okay, now, you just grab the apple, twist it, and pull" Applejack said as she displayed it by picking one apple. Papyrus beamed. "Come on, Sans, you're tall enough now, start being proactive for once" he cheered as he picked up his older brother, moved him to the tree, and they started to pick them. One by one, all the apples went into different baskets, both brothers smiling the entire time. Applejack was humming something as Papyrus asked what it was. "Oh, that's just a song mah family and Pinkie sang durin a road trip" she explained as Papyrus nodded, still picking apples. "So... what're these... resets ya'll been talkin about" applejack asked, trying to sound calm, but it was hard to...

Fluttershy's cottage: "How can you two even stay spinning for so long without getting the slightest bit sick" Flowey snapped, curled up on the floor, both arms wrapped around his stomach. "Uhh, Discord, I think we should stop" Fluttershy stated quietly. "Ugh... fine" Discord said angrily. He snapped his fingers, causing the house to slam down a little harder than normal. Flowey was stuck to the ceiling while it was falling before slamming down onto the floor. He moaned softly. "Flowey" Fluttershy yelped softly before running over to help him up. Flowey had a hard time doing so, as he stumbled a few times before sitting down. "Why... why..." he muttered before gagging a little. Flutershy flinched and quickly grabbed a trash can and brought it to him. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Fluttershy started. "It's... okay... Flutter... shy" He proceeded to quickly dunk his head into the trashcan as he held onto it. Fluttershy rubbed his back slowly as she glared a little bit at Discord. "Whaaaat" Discord said playfully, trying to act innocent.

"You know what you did, Discord, and it wasn't very nice" Fluttershy muttered just before Flowey lifted his head up. "I... should be fine... now" he muttered before moving the trashcan to the side and left. "Great, just great... Alphys desighed me a little too much as a human than I'd like" Flowey muttered before walking into the Everfree froes, and falling asleep.

? ? ?: Flowey woke up, pinned against the ame metal bed in the nightmare he had the other day. "Just because my name is different does not make me any less a Toriel, sure, I was in the Undertale AU, but I'm still a Toriel" the Toriel like voice spoke. "Tara" Flowey hissed. "Yes, the one and only, and I won't go past chopping you up, and putting your remains into baked goods" Tara said demonically. "Why do this, just... why..." Flowey looked down. "HE'S WEAK! GO ON AND DO IT TARA! Wait... I'm not putting someone who's sick in my cupcakes, no I'm not" a pinkie pie like voice said. "Thannk Asgore" Flowey muttered. "But, maybe for you, Tara, you helped me learn dream entering powers, so I'll make an exception... just this once"

Everfree Forest: Flowey jolted up, there was a long, terrifying silence as well. It was about 5 minutes before Flowey sighed with relief. "Another nightmare... wait" Flowey muttered. He wasn't sick, paler than normal yes, sick no. "Then... why is it freezing... O_O Alphys you little sh!t" Flowey muttered before sighing. "If this is what Mettaton goes through, I'm am going to scold her so badly... because if I harm her, OUT WILL COME ANGRY FRISK!" he screamed in anger. He wasn't allowed to do anything remotely fun (killing), or Frisk would get mad, making Toriel mad, when you've made Toriel mad, everything goes down hill. Flowey shivered a little, even though the sun was beaming down on him. "Stupid Alphys, stupid soul stupid humanoid robot body" he muttered, still shivering slightly. "STUPID VIRUS... ow" Flowey then screamed at the top of his lungs before quieting down to mutter 'ow'. He slowly got up, feeling like gravity was harder than normal. He had trouble staying up. He fell. He started cursing for a while before sighing. He rolled up one sleeve and opened a small door on his arm, showing a small screen. Flowey sighed before staying on the ground. He pressed a few buttons below the screen, revealing a small contact on the screen. He remembered just before falling asleep that Fluttershy gave him her number (not mentioned in the actual first book though) but quickly shut the door on his arm and decided to use his actual phone in case he was caught by someone. "I should call Alpys, no matter how ticked off I am at her" he growled before changing the contact and calling.

Twilight Sparkle's house: ALphys' phone rang as she jumped. "Oh, s-sorry, be right back" she stuttered before leaving the room. "H-hello" Aphys asked. "You programmed me to be able to get sick... didn't you" Flowey's voice was on the line. "N-no actually, but you're not the most... um, n-normal, it might be a glitch of sorts" Alphys explained as a hoarse sigh could be heard on the other end. "I can't get out f the forest, I'm too... weak to, whether I want to admit it or not, I need help" Flowey's voice, other than sick, sounded emptionally forced to say that. "Um... I'll be right over then" Alphys said before hanging up. She walked outside and kept walking over to the Forest of the Everfree

Everfree forest: Alphys walked into the forest, alone and terrified. The sun was starting to set as well, that didn't help matters at all. "Just... h-have to find Flowey, simple" she muttered to herself as she kept going. A soft moan echoed through the silence. Alphys followed it to Flowey, sprawled across the ground like a ragdoll. "Fl-Flowey!? H-how, You weren't p-p-programmed to even _get_ sick... much less this much" she quickly picked up Flowey before running back to Twilight's house, a few tears in her eyes at another failure (her thoughts not mine). "What's wrong Alphys" Flowey muttered. "SHH, you need to rest" Alphys demanded as Flowey nodded. Yeah, like he had a choice in the matter, his eyes were already half closed. Alphys sighed, "A-another fail..." she muttered before lowering her pace to a walk when she made it to Twilight's home. When she entered, she wasn't there, but a note was.

 _Gone to babysit Niece, be back soon_

 _Twilight._

"Great, now what do I do"

Canterlot High school grounds- night time: Out of nowhere, a young woman, about 17, came in a cloud of blueish smoke. She wore a dark blue cloak which concealed her face. "Where..." she looked around, then remembered. "I have to warn Frisk"

 **A/N: whoever guesses our new arrival shall get a cookie! :D I'm not telling who though ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is he... where" the girl looked around frantically, then realized something. "I-I'm... me again... I'm human" she smiled under the cloak she was wearing. She never took it off for fear of being mocked, or being feared. She took it off, showing a near black midnight (Think nightmare moon blue) colored girl with the same colored hair, a midnight blue dress was what she was wearing. She was beautiful. "Never mind what you look like, River, you need to find Frisk and Chara" she muttered before putting on her cloak. She walked towards where she sensed Frisk's presence. "A house... must be where he's staying" she muttered as she knocked on the door. "Who could be here this late" a voice muttered, it sounded like Papyrus. The door opened, a human Papyrus was there. River waved. "Hi Papyrus, can I come in" she asked. A tired nod as he stepped to the side, half asleep. "Wow, I've never seen you this sleepy, Pap, is something wrong" she asked. "No... picked apples... all day" he slowly said, definately tired. "I need to warn frisk... the man who speaks in hands... father, is here, and attacked once again by... her" River muttered. Loud footsteps. "RIVER" Frisk screamed with the innocence of a child as he jumped on top of her. "Whoa, calm down, there, Frisk... things are getting serious..."

Twilight Sparkle's house: "How is this possible... isn't he a robot" Fluttershy asked, still in her rabbit printed pajamas. "I know, I never programmed him to be able to do that... unless... hacking must have it's cost..." Alphys yelped. "You mean... like a computer virus sneaking in" Twilight asked, soon back from babysitting Flurry Heart. "Excactly... that's the problem... this never happened with Mettaton, so why Flowey" Alphy asked herself. "Why don't we, I don't know... LEARN" Marie asked from behind. Alphys jumped, she didn't like the fact that a creature she destroyed actually cares about her. "Oh...um... that's the thing, if I try research, it will only cause the virus to spread to other technology, then it's chaos" Alphys explained. "But, sometimes they stop... right" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if we should take that chance, but... I don't know how to stop it" Alphys said, looking down as Flowey's eyes were squeezed shut from a hard time sleeping. Fluttershy stayed by him the entire time as the door flung open, the dust clearing to show a very terrified Chara. "I HEARD EVERYTHING! WHAT'S WRONG! SOMEONE TELL ME" she screamed. Flowey's eyes slowly opened as he weakly smiled. "It's okay... I'll be... fine" he started coughing once he finished. "LIES! WANNA KNOW WHY!? I SAID THE EXACT SAME THING WHEN I WAS SICK" Chara screamed again as her expression changed from terror to slight worry. "Please... don't go, Flowey" Chara said, a few black tears falling down her face. Flowey wiped a few away from her face. "Don't worry Chara... it'll be fine" Flowey said, closing his eyes to sleep. "I-I hope he gets by okay" Chara muttered, staying close to the robot. "Y-you should head back home, Chara, it's late" Fluttershy said, a few tears welling up, but hidden by a smile. "No... I'm staying, I'm... staying" Chara started sobbing to some degree as Fluttershy hugged her. "It will be okay, don't worry Chara, Flowey... will be fine" Fluttershy added, the tears in her eyes falling.

Flowey moaned softly. "I wish we could help him" Fluttershy said, looking down. "Don't worry, there have been worse things than this that happened to him, believe me... I know" Chara said, smiling warmly. "Oh, um... that's good to hear, but, I really want to help him" as she said that, her pony ears appeared, and her wings, her wings weren't feathered, they were butterfly wings. "Fluttershy, you... you ponyed up without singing again!? And your wings, they're nothing like your original ones" Twilight said, as though she gasped beforehand. Fluttershy looked behind her to see that she was right, butterfly wings were on her back, she knew the ears were there already. "So... what do we do about this... I want to know how to fix this, but I don't know how" TTwilight said, sighing as she sat at Flowey's side...

Sweet apple acres: Applejack couldn't sleep for two reasons: one, she knew something was wrong, and two, there was someone walking in the leaves, someone clumsy she might add. She got up and left the barn in search. She finally found someone lying down in the soon to be gone winter leaves. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz is she gone yet... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" he said, acting like he was asleep. "Uh, you alright there, partner" Applejack asked. "Yeah, just doing what I usually do, lay down and think I'm garbage..." the boy said shyly. "Whoa, that's definately not true... how about you stay in the barn for some shelter, mah name's Applejack by the way" Applejack added, taking the boys hand. "Nappstablook".

Twilight's house- early morning: "Okay, then... Flowey should be fine, he's been able to handle things on his own, as long as he doesn't overwork himself, that's a good sign, but he still stumbles as well even without overworking himself" Alphys sighed once finishing. "We have to get ready for school, Alphys, we can write an excuse for Flowey before we leave" Twlight said, the same amount of worry in her voice as they both left, backpacks on. Flowey waved slightly before sighing. "A whole 8 hours of boredom, just peachy"

Canterlot high: "Hey, have you heard the new student, River, she seems absolutely divine" Rarity smiled as she spoke. A small laugh came from behind them. "So, you've heard about me? My name is River, but where I'm from, they call me River Person"


	4. Chapter 4: AMALGAMATE HUMANS

Chapter 4

"So, have you guys seen Sans, or Papyrus" River asked, moving her hand through her hair. "Why do you ask, Darling" Rarity asked back. "Oh, they're sort of... brothers, in a sense" **(A/N: I like the slight theory that W.D. Gaster sort of created her, if you don't like it, that's you, I like this)** River responded, smiling. "Oh, that's very... nice to have a brother, not that I'm jealous or anything" Rarity siad, quickly waving her hands in a matter that denied the truth. "I understand why you'd want more than a sister, but it's hard to handle to arguing brothers, they may not do it for long, but it happens a lot" River sighed as Sweetie passed by, waving at her. "Hey Sweetie Bell, good luck on that ELA test" River said, smiling wide. "So, darling, where did you get that cloak of yours... and why are you still wearing it" Rarity soon asked as River quickly held it close to her body. "I-I always have, it's a long story, I'd rather not go into details" was River's small response. She sighed before walking to class, her cloak trailing behind her. "Beware the man who speaks in hands, not anymore... it's a puppeteer with a hurt past that we need to worry about now" she muttered before walking to class. She was looking down rather than forward when she bumped into someone. "Sorry... wait, River person" the boy asked. River nodded and got up, taking off the hood of her cloak. "Yeah, it's... me? Do I know you" she asked before the boy smiled a little. "You... could say that, Asriel Dreemer, remember" the boy held out his hand for her. "Oh, thank you, aren't you... the prince" she asked. A calm nod. "THEN WE NEED TO GO! NOW! THIS ENTIRE WORLD IS IN DANGER" River screamed as she grabbed Asriel's arm and ran outside. "WE CAN'T! EITHER WAY! TARA DOESN'T ATTACK UNTIL AFTER SCHOOL IS OVER" Asriel screamed back, trying to stop River from continuing.

Everfree: "It's... cold, so... cold, where... is... everyone" a girl asked herself. She seemed t have a crown with two separate faces, both moving. She knew what she was, she didn't like it... but... wasn't she free from tourture. It was Fall, but... it was as freezing as Winter to her. She staggered trying to get up. "C-cold... so... cold, cold" she whimpered. "Must... find... only two... who know I exist..." she mumbled, referring to Alphys and Frisk. A dog approached her. "En... dog... geny" she smiled and pet the creature, it looked normal, so did she. "We're... normal again" she smiled as she finished. "But... want... home" her dress blew to the side in the wind as she laughed it off, she laughed, and laughed... tears rolling down her cheeks as she started crying. "Want... home... want... home... snow... din" she screamed, tears continuing to fall. She kept crying for what seemed like hours, getting up again, her eyes puffy from crying. "Must, find, place... to stay" she said before finding a spot in the flowers. They looked just like the ones in the true lab, so she stayed there. She vaguely remembered her own name, all she remembered was the lab and her home. She slept. **(A/N: I'm calling her snowy because can)**

Canterlot high: The power shut itself off, bringing everyone in a panic. "Calm down, we just need to turn on the generators" Celestia promised. "I'm going with you... th-this may be worse than you think" Alphys demanded, making murmurs spread. "Yes, Alphys, that is understandable, Twilight, Sunset, you come as well" Celestia said as all three students got up and nodded, following. Once they made it to the generators, they knew they were being followed. "Look behind us, now" Alphys muttered as the students slowly turned around. in front of them were three scarily dressed girls (as in, tattered, scary, not Rarity's opinion of scary, I mean actually scary), all with large smiles on their faces, yet their eyes showed pure agony. "Come... Alphys... join... uusss" the middle one said, swaying side to side slowly. "Yes, come... join the fun" the one on the right added. They kept saying those three words over and over when ice magic hit them. They collapsed from the cold, a girl with a crown behind them. "Sno... wy" she said before collapsing herself. "S-so... cold" she whispered before closing her eyes. "HURRY! GET HER SOMETHING WARM! NOW" Alphys screeched as Sunset took off her leather jacket. when she put it on, some of her skin touched the girl's as she jumped. "She's freezing, it's like she was in a fridge for days" Sunset yelped as Alphys looked unfazed. "She was..." was all she said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Sunset screamed. "A long time ago, I tried to open the barrier with soul power, but I needed monster souls to do it, I injected determination into comatose Monsters, hoping to be able to return them to their families... but something went wrong, they melted, and fused with each other, causing monstrosities... one of them, decided to morph into a fridge to feel at home again... this, is that one"

Everfree pond (it's not magic here): there was humming, mixed with singing, around the mirror pond. "It's great that you're back... sister" the one singing said. "And it's great to be back, and normal as well..."

 **A/N: Yep, I brough Amalgamates! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HATERS GONNA HATE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

"Hey, Shyren... how was it... without me" the humming girl asked. "IT WAS THE WORST TIME OF MY LIFE! I... I missed you, I thought... you were gone" Shyren yelped, keeping her sister close. "Well, a bit of me is gone... even being human I still have the traits of what I was fused with" she rubbed her arms and showed her sharp teeth to prove a point. "I DON'T CARE LEMON! We're sisters again, that's all that matters" Shyren added, hugging her sister. **(A/N: okay, the Shyren thing's name when you check it, is LEMON BREAD! OKAY!? IS NOT MY FAULT)** "Is it wrong... to still be mad at Alphys" Lemon bread asked. "No... I understand, but... accidents happen as well" Shyren responded, sighing. "I know, but I can't help feeling it's her fault..." another sigh as she started humming. Shyren sang in sync with her sister, both were smiling. They were together... nothing would change that.

Twilight's house- 10:00am: Flowey sat there, on the couch, feeling like utter crap. "Stupid Alphys" he muttered, soon laying down but regretting just as soon as he landed. His head throbbed that very second as he placed both hands on it. It hurt like nothing else right then. "Why... just... why" was all he managed. A robot, getting sick? When he was a flower, he understood, but he was a robot now. Robots don't get sick, not even Mettaton got sick. But Flowey did, and no one knew why. Nausea hit like a pile of bricks when Flowey moaned, half that, half annoyance. He felt like he was going to puke... yet he hadn't eaten anything to make him feel that way, nor anything else for that matter. He knew nothing would come out, so he just kept lying down, not even knowing he fell asleep.

Everfree forest: "Hey, Pap... are we..." someone started. "Free from each other" the other finished. They walked around before noticing their arms and shoulders were connected. "Other than that... and that we're human, we're fairly normal" Sans said, the smile returning to his face. "S-sans, you're going to pun... aren't you" Papyrus asked. "Well, we migh not be as-" "SANS! NO" " _Attached_ as we were before coming here" "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNSSS" Papyrus screamed. "At least we're not a _bro_ malgamate, right" Sans added. Papyrus pinched the bridge of his nose in pure rage. "Where are we anyway" Papyrus asked. "Some sorta forest, isn't it obvious Paps" Sans said, smiling. "I meant what forest we're in, come on, let's go" Papyrus said, dragging his brother off. "You know this actually hurts me because we are still stuck together" when Papyrus finished these words, Sans got up and quickly came. "Wait up, you know that I'm shorter than you, so I can't run as fast, you're dragging my, our arm" Sans yelped as Papyrus lowered the pace.

meanwhile: "Where... kid... kid, you here" a voice said as a small child came to him. He nodded. "Wait, where's the machine... I think... no, it can't... Chara" Sans' eye glew a faint yellow mixed with blue. The only one he managed to save before coming was Frisk, that wasn't good. **(A/N: HAZESPAWN IS THE REASON THIS IS IN THE BOOK! HE DIDN'T REQUEST IT BUT HIS JUDGEMENT HALL COMICS ARE THE BEST THING EVERRR)**. A girl walked up to the two as Sans quickly prepared a gaster blaster to attack. "What!? S-Sans, you would't do this to a friend... would you... Sans, what are you doing, SANS STOP IT! I'M SORRY! YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE" the girl begged as Sans lowered it. "You... who are you" he asked. "Ch-Chara Dreemer, don't you remember" the blaster charged up again. "Oh, you're not the Sans I know... hold up, *gasp* you're from the comic" the girl said as she typed it in and showed him. "It must've made an AU of it's own" she smiled as she spoke. "Hey, we better get out of here... there are these-" "OWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a wolf howl interrupted her. "NOW! WE GOTTA GO NOW" she screamed, grabbing one of each of their arms and ran. They made it out of the forest, but at the edge of a cliff. The wlf was right behind them. "You twi kids go, NOW" Sans screamed as both children shook their heads. "No, we're staying" that when they teleported back, a young woman waiting for them. "Well... isn't this a surprise... My father, two children, and a keeper of the code in one room... My name is Calibri, keeper of the code" the teen felt... 4 other auras with them. "I presume there are more of you... you absorbed their souls, did you not" she asked. Frisk nodded. "YOU WHAT!? YOU KNOW THE ONLY WAY TO ABSORB A SOUL IS TO..." Chara's voice trailed as she shuddered. "You really did... you really ate 4 souls... ew" Chara muttered. "I had to protect them, I didn't have a choice" was Sans' response. "BUT YOU STILL LEGIT ATE THEM" Chara screamed. "I had no choice" "BUT YOU COULD HAVE PUT THEM IN A SORT OF CONTAINER" "There was nothing to put them in" those word made chara snap. Her eyes were nothing but black circles, black goo dripping from them and her mouth. "Where are the knives"

 **A/N: YOU PISSED OFF THE CHARA! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ch-Chara" Asriel had walked in and heard what Chara had said. "SHUT IT CRYBABY" Chara hissed, her eyes unchanging. Asriel flinched before running up to her, but then, came the amount of weakness piling down on him **(A/N: Asriel and Flowey= TWIN LOGIC)**. "Wh-what... are you doing" Asriel mumbled. "Nothing, Flowey's ill, and I'm guessing you're feeling weak like he is" Chara explained as Asriel flinched. He couldn't fight her, that's when someone came. He wore a yellow outfit, with a lighter shade of the same skin, his har was a mix of pale and dark yellow. He restrained the girl until she calmed down. Judgement hall Sans and Frisk were already gone by this time (I would have done the same thing to be honest). "Huh, what... oh, it's you, I did the thing again... didn't I" a nod came from the boy as he did jazzhands. "Pfft, okay, okay, I know you're proud, but you don't have to be a show off, wait... oh, I forgot about your... lack of upper limbs before coming" Chara said as the boy smiled. "Why aren't you speaking" Chara asked. A small shrug as he wrote down 'I want to learn sign language to help others, I met a kid like frisk with this cat, the cat was able to help him, strangely, understand what people were saying. I want to help people like that'. "Aww, that's really sweet of you, MK, really sweet" Chara smiled as she spoke. "Heh, gotta go, bye" MK said, blushing a little before running off. Not even a foot away he tripped and fell on his face. Chara giggled a little and waved. "S-sorry, um... Calibri" Chara said, looking down. "It's alright, young one... OH WHO AM I KIDDING WITH THIS ACT, come on, I'd like to see what an equestrian human school is like, but first, I think Asriel needs some help"

Sugarcube Corner: "Come on, guys, there's a lot of baked goods I want you to try" Pinkie smiled as she dragged blueberry over to the counter. "Okay, so, what are you up for, we officially have a new worker, she will help in the doughnuts, Tori's our pie baker, and I specialze in cakes and brownies" Pinkie cheered. "Brownies!? YES" Blueberry squealed as Pinkie Pie started baking at once. She hummed a special tune she sang when she was teaching Applebloom baking. By the time she finished, she ponied up. She served the brownies, not even bothering to say they were sugar free (SHE KNOWS XD). Blueberry ate them, and smiled sheepishly. "You know" he asked. "Yeah, your brother told me all about it" Pinkie said, continuing to finish orders for everyone. "Hey, we have a few doughnut orders" Pinkie called. "I'm coming, don't worry" a girl's voice said as a teenage girl stepped out, her nearly black eyes reflecting the sunlight. She giggled a little before getting to her station and cooking. she was really well with her hands, that was a pure fact, and a few small spiders came towards her, moving in sync with her. "Why don't you come and join my spider dance, spider dance, spider dance..." she hummed the rest. "Clap your hands, clap your hands" her voice was beautiful. As she started baking, she smiled with her teeth. There were two fangs on the upper row of teeth. Soon, two giggling girls, possibly sisters, walked in. "Do you smell that" a person whispered. "It smells like... sweet lemons, actually" another muttered. "You mean like... the lemon bread amalgamate from Undertale" the first one whispered. "Yeah actually"... the two sisters didn't care what everyone was saying, they were happy. "Two mini cakes please" the more muscular sister asked. "Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie chir[ped as she started up right away.

Everfree forest: Bothe JH (judgement hall) Sans and frisk were glad they had made it far from that girl. "Good or not, she has anger issues" frisk muttered before feeling some sort of presense, a good presense though. He walked towards it... when he found vines covered in red thorns. Written was this: Good luck... I wish I could help you, I can't... I'm too weak to do so, but... good luck.

"Flowey wouldn't write this" Frisk said to himself, but the vines, they were spitting images. He quickly ran back to JH Sans and dragged him to the message. "He wouldn't... too weak? Why would he be weak in the first place"

Twilight's house: It hurt Flowey to write that message. He was going soft, and he hated that. but, it felt a little, nice to do so. He screamed, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper as he collapsed back on the couch. Soon, an odd bracelet appeared on his wrist. It was mostly gold, with a green gem in the shape of a flower on it as well. "What the... I'm going to talk to Twilight about this..."

 **A/N: guess what's happening with the bracelet and you gets a cookie (via PM so you have to haves an account, BTW iwannabepizza, it's easy to get an account, it really is... so you can, and we can talk to each other with PMs, you've been a big help to me, and I thank you :D ) I know the chapters have been short, writers block... so PM me ideas for the book, I won't do it exactly the same, but I will add my own spin to it. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everfree forest: JH Sans froze when he realized something: Calibri said 4 souls, not 5. He nearly panicked by that realization as he dragged frisk in search. "Let me guess, you realize one of the souls are missing" a nod in response.

meanwhile: "Marie, somethings shaking in the bushes" Mem said nervously as Marie checked it out. It was an orange soul, with something familier about it. "It's a soul, someone must've absorbed it before coming here, it's lost" Marie said. "But what do we do!? You know you have to absorb a soul physically... and there's nothing we can do, because Amalgamates, even when humanized, can't absorb a soul" Mem yelped as a vine quickly grabbed it. "FOLLOW THAT VINE" Marie yelped as she dragged her brother toward it, they took twists and turns through the forest, it was hard. Marie let go, but kept running. Mem followed. They climbed trees and went through more, different vines as they kept chasing the thorned one, keeping pace.

again meanwhile: JH Sans just kept running in search, looking for the soul he had lost. "I guess travelling through space and time can lead to someone deabsorbing a soul, though I don't know how" Frisk said as they kept running. A vine with red thorns came at them, a soul in it's grasp as it threw the orange, glowing heart. JH Sans quickly caught it. He held it in his hands as a large truck of guilt ran over him as he realized who's it was. "Papyrus"

Twilight's house: Just as Flowey threw the soul, he fell on the couch with the sound of somehing hitting cloth, hard. He shakily lifted up the bracelet he was wearing. "What... is this thing" he wondered before slowly falling asleep.

Sugarcube corner: As Pinkie baked, Sans was outside **(A/N: okay, I didn't add JH, so it's the ORIGINAL ;D)** , trying to crack a few jokes to his brother, but failed countless times. "You know you don't have to tell jokes if you can't think of any" Papyrus said, a look of concern in his eyes. Sans smiled a little. "I just... missed you, I might have said it countless times, but... I missed you" he hugged his brother as they both smiled. A young girl tripped a little, shivering. "I wish I had b-brough my jacket, it's c-c-cold" she was brown with pink hair, a cotton candy cloud on her shirt. Papyrus got up, smling. "Here, I, the Great Papyrus, shall give you my scarf for warmth" he took off his scar and gave it to the girl. "I don't really need my jacket, so you can take it" Sans added, walking over and handing his jacket to her. "Th-thanks, my name's Cotton Cocoa" she smiled before walking off. "I won't forget to repay you" she chirped, waving and walking backwards. As she did, both brothers souls glew and a small bracelet appeared on their wrists. The gems were half of a skull. "What the" Sans muttered as he saw the bracelet. They were both the same color: purple. "What are they..." they had asked at the same time. "We shouldn't worry about it... not yet anyway" Sans stated before sighing. "There goes my jacket... and it really is cold" Sans added, starting to shiver. "You forgot... and I'm the forgetful, naive one" Papyrus countered, a small smile on his face. "Let's go in, I'm sure she'll repay us like she promised"

Everfree: "How did I... when did this happen" JH Sans held onto the small soul. "Travellng through space and time... when you go through, you basically turn into an incorporeal form for a while, Papyrus must've strayed a bit" Marie explained. "Yeah, it's not your fault, oh, my name's Mem, this is my sister, Marie" Mem smiled as he spoke before turning around. "What are you two doing" JH Sans asked. "Well, I'd rather not see a soul being absorbed, because you have to do it physically" both twins said in sync. "OH! WAIT" Marie screamed before grabbing JH Sans' arm, catching Papyrus' soul, and running. She wouldn't stop whatsoever until they made it to the school. "What, why are we in front of a school buildi-" "Oops, she should be at Twilight's house, time to keep going" Marie unterrupted as she kept running. They were in front of a crystal house when they walked in.

Twilight's house: "MOMMY ALPHYS MOMMY ALPHYS! THE COMIC JUDGEMENT HALL IS A REAL THING" Marie screamed cheerfully, making JH Sans and Alphys jump. "Comic" he asked. "Oh, you should check it out... it's amazing" Marie chirped as she dragged him over, Papyrus' soul still in hand. "What is iiiiii... is that... a soul" Alphys asked, snowy beside her, smiling. "Yeah, it's JH Papy's... sorta Genocide timeline, but different. CAN YOU MAKE HIM BETTER" Marie said, smiling wth puppy dig eyes. "O-okay, but it takes a while... but he should be able to survive without a body long enough..." she gently placed the soul down as he shook fearfully. "What is it, Papy" Mem asked, poking gently at it. He's never actually seen a soul, it was honestly kinda cute. "Papyrus... I can't believe what she did to you..."


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

? ? ? POV: I smile, that was all I did for the time being. I smirk, at the fact that he is here, near but far, I've taken his form once. I hum, for my heart flutters but breaks at his existance.

I learn, that he is closer than I thought he was. "And you are" is what he says, like a gentleman.

No POV: the girl jumps up, her wavy lavender hair bouncing gently. She smiles and blushes a little, dusting herself off and blushing even more at what she wore, what reality _chose_ for her. Midnight blue short shorts along with a long sleeve baby blue shirt that revealed her shoulders. her dark violet skin glitters in the sun between the trees of the everfree. "M-my name" she yelps. In truth, she was a being, sort of nameless, the Tantalus. she closes her eyes before opening them. Tanta...perfect. "Tanta" she looks at her nails as though she cares nothing of him, but in truth...she couldn't think of anyone else. "You are" she asks, but she knew, she took his form, his memories, she knew who he was. "Nightmare" silence aside from that. "Then...where is this 'Cross' you know of, you formed an allience" she smiles after saying that. "I left him in underfell, I haven't seen sight of him since" Tanta smiled. She just looked at his cerulean eyes and smiled, thinking nothing of what he was saying. Little did she know she had leaned close to him, smiling the entire time. That's when this snapped her out of it:

"Wh-what are you doing"

She quickly backed away and smiled nervously. "N-nothing, anyway let's go" she started leaving, dragging him by the arm. "And where are you taking me" he replied, his expression unchanging. "CANTERLOT HIGH! In this world, heh, in ANY world, it's illegal to not go to school" she chirped before slamming open the school doors, a large smile on her face as she ran through the halls, shoving people off gently. That's when she saw Sans. she strutted over to him and smirked. "Hello sans, and... thank you for all you've done, you're nightmares were a big help, bye now" she said before passing by him and smirking. She had the need to thank him, but the want...to destroy him, but she would plan that later, now was school, and aas much as she didn't want it, school came first, either that or jail, and she didn't want to cause any commotion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tanta bit her pencil as she focused. She was basically a CHILD when it came to all this. She was only created to give Luna nightmares every night, not to do math, or science, or anything else like that. She sighed before slowly going over to nightmare and smirked. "Psst, um, nightmare, would you be a dear and tell me how to do this" she whispered. Nightmare groaned in frustration but did as told. She smiled….and blushed.

Once school finally ended, Chara walked to the forest, it always helped her think. She felt like something was off however. She looked around…..no one. She shrugged before continuing to walk. "Chara? From a pacifist timeline? That's strange" Chara jumped befoore turning around **(A/N: Chara kills papyrus after they surfaced)** still no one. But she swore she felt someone…..around. She looked up, noticing who it was. "Sans" she asked. The figure nodded slowly, as though upset by the name. "Cross" was his only answer. Chara felt some sort of presence around him, but couldn't see anyone. "Is there a Chara in your timeline" she asked, getting a flinch. A drop of water fell to Chara's cheek….. a tear. Chara covered her mouth in shock. What had she said? "Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry-" The figure dropped down in front of her, his face tearing her to shreds by it's look. A red scar on his cheek, but the biggest pert was his eyes. They were nothing but black circles, black tears falling from them. Chara made the same face from the terror she felt. A knife, a large knife, appeared in his hand. "You took him in this timeline… didn't you" he asked. Chara looked away, and slowly nodded, waiting for the attack…. it never came. "You regret it too, heh, wish some of the others would" Chara swore she could hear someone say "HEEEEEY" in an annoyed tone. "Hey, I might not have any ketchup, not like you asked or anything, but I have a few chocolate bars, want some" She quickly yelped, changing the subject. The figure, apparently cross, smiled and, the second Chara pulled out one for him, took it. "Wow, you like chocolate? I thought you wouldn't take it" Chara said in awe. Cross cheerfully nibbled at it, like a child would. Chara giggled before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped and swiftly turned around. There was a boy, around her age, staring at her, his eyes looking at Chara's bag from time to time. "And how can you be me" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 7

"L-let me go..." Cotton cocoa whimpered, struggling to break free of her tied up state. The ropes tied her body around the tree, leaving her helpless, heck, even her neck was loosely tied. "Aww, but we had a message for you to deliver" cotton froze in place. A message? surely not... pinkamena diana pie was in the hospital for years for attempted murder... there must've been a catch. "There isn't a catch, just give this clean bill of health to pinkie" she gave her a paper and left.

Outskirts of the everfree: Chara continued to aplogize before looking up, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "... maybe you could stay with us, like... a family, it's the least i can do..." she asked, and both C!Chara and Cross stared. This offer, is all they wanted, a happy ending, but... he still had to hurt the sans here... who knows what nightmare would do if he didn't... he looked at C!Chara, and C!Chara nodded. "It's... all we ever wanted.. thank you"

canterlot high: as both tanta and nightmare left the school, tanta smiled with glee, it creeped nightmare out, just a little. "Why are you smiling like that" he asked, then tanta did something crazy. She kissed him, on the lips. "MPH!?" If nightmare could speak, he would have, or really... would he? he didn't know anymore... he just, liked the feeling surrounding the kiss, Warm... like fire, but cold, like ice, matching the odd feeling of the unknown, but also, a space that could be filled as well. He gently wrapped his arms around tanta as they separated the kiss. Tanta looked up. "That's why i was smiling"she said, and, oddly, there was a small smile on nightmare's face. "heh... payback" he soon quickly kissed her back... 


	11. Chapter 11

Pinkamena POV: it hurts... it hurts to be alone like this...

but...

i'm not alone, i have friends...

no i don't, they're all gone...

except for a new one I made not long ago...

a pink light, a pinkish red light... is in the dark in front of me.

I feel warmth cover my face.

"... _sans?_ "

No POV: "SANS" pinkamena cheered, hugging the boy in which was causing the light. She had missed him, she didn't know if she could even track how much. "I missed you sans" she said, smiling', no answer. "S-sans...?" pinkamena asked, worried. "U-um... how about we bake, or some- SANS!!!!!!" the boy had gone limp in her arms, ther wwere threads covering him. "no... i... he can't remember, not now" she muttered, holding HT!Sans ((horrortale)) in her arms,crying. "Y0u'r3 1n l0v3... 4ren'7 y0u" a voice in the dark asked. "so what if i am, i bet you loved someone too" Pinkamena hissed. a small light of cerulean appeared in the dark but turned to the side. "AHA!!! YOU DO LIKE SOMEBODY!!! I KNEW IT!!!!" Pinkamena screamed, knowing that the one she loved was still here, because she felt him breathing. That's when she felt her limbs being grabbed by threads, and she lost control.

Sugarcube corner: Tanta walked into the building just as she felt something... a strong sense of negative energy, not Nightmare's either. She took a few steps inside, carefully so she could track who was causing it. When she found who, she was shocked and confused, but managed to keep a straight face. "Blueberry... is something wrong...?" she asked, carefully feeding off said negative energy while she spoke. "No, why do you ask?" was his response, hi smile was fake. "There **_is_** something wrong, TELL ME" she hissed, grabbing the attention of a few passerby people. No response, just a small sigh. "I know, i remember, sometimes i smile to show that i'm fine, i'm not... after all, chara could have reset any time she liked, whoo knows what will happen if she does again..."

 **A/N: sorry for how short this is, writers block and not much time on my hands, sorry if i'm losing my touch ;-;**


End file.
